


I Guess It Was An Accident

by MusicLover19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, Texting, accidental message, because they are all cute and deserve to be shared, pictures in the story, stiles is at college, updated very slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: Stiles stared at his phone in disbelief. Was that really a picture of Chris Argent? The hunter? .....why did he send Stiles a picture of himself winking?





	1. The Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts), [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts), [TriscuitsandSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/gifts).



> All pictures are from Instagram/Google searches.  
> Also, I cannot promise how often this one will be worked on but I wanted to get at least the first bit posted because the idea is so damn cute!

Stiles frowned at his phone. Maybe it was a joke. He could be being punked. Maybe. That would make sense? Anything but what had actually happened would make sense. Another look down at the picture only made Stiles feel even more insane. Why had Chris Argent, _the hunter_ , the person who had tried to kill his friend, why had this  _man_ sent him a picture? It wasn’t even _any_ picture. Stiles could have probably explained that, it would have been weird, but explainable.

Oh no, this picture was not a normal one. Why had Stiles received a picture of  _Chris Argent_ winking? Why did the man have headphones on? Just what was Stiles meant to do with this picture? It didn't make any sense. Why was there no text with it?

Not knowing what else to do, Stiles decided to just go along with the craziness that seemed to be his life. It all had to be part of some strange plan.

**_Stiles: Looking good Mr. Argent ;)_ **

He doesn’t know _why_ he added the wink. Perhaps it was just because the picture had its own wink in it. He was just going with it, there had to be a reason for it.

_**Chris: Stiles?** _

Stiles guessed that answered his question on why he got the picture. It didn't seem like Chris had intended to send it to him. Made sense.

_****Stiles:** Yea** _

It was pitiful. There wasn't a need to reply, Chris had obviously realised his mistake and is probably planning on coming all the way down to the campus to shoot him. The man did have enough guns to make it happen.

_**Chris: That was for Allison** _

_****Stiles:** Whelp, I'm not her** _

_**Chris: I can see that.** _

_****Stiles:** Full stop, I'm so scared :P** _

_**Chris: Just delete the picture.** _

Stiles grinned to himself. He scrolled back up to the picture, he had never guessed that the mean hunter would be one for selfies, let alone silly ones. He pressed on it, prepared to delete the picture - but then it just enlarged. Stiles' grin grew as he shook his head. It was a side of the man he hadn't seen. Plus, Chris would never know if he did delete the picture, he saved the picture before deleting the message.

With a devious smile, Stiles went into his contacts. He found Chris and tapped on it, hitting edit almost as soon as the information came up. It was all too tempting to add the ridiculous picture to Chris' contact. Plus, as everyone knew, Stiles had never been one to resist temptation.

* * *

Stiles almost forgot about the picture incident. It was easy when college life was as overwhelming as everyone had said. Sure, there wasn’t _that_ many assignments, and the reading didn’t really matter just yet. The student life had left something to be desired but Stiles didn’t want to miss out on his experiences. That was why he had convinced his dad to let him move so far away, away from the pack. He just wanted to be a _normal_ person for once.

So, Stiles ignored the burning phone for a week after he had gotten the picture of Chris Argent’s face. There was no need to make a big deal about it. It was a mistake, who cares if the fearsome man sent _cute_ pictures to his daughter. Stiles never talked to Chris, so it wasn’t like the picture appeared on his phone all that often. Sure, Stiles _had_ found himself looking at it once or twice, but that didn’t mean anything. He was just homesick. _It was a sad day when looking at pictures of Chris made him feel better_.

The student pub on campus was disgusting. Stiles knew that from his first visit, but he was invited out. He did miss everyone, the people on campus were not a suitable replacement of the pack. It was nice though, _peaceful_. No one tried to murder each other. No one tried to bite each other, _and yes, that had happened one very frustrating day_.

“Stiles! Don’t be a spoilsport! Come dance!”

Stiles lifted his drink.

“Boo!” Janice cried, splitting away from the small group and heading over to Stiles. She was an English student, studying in America for the year. Naturally, she had gravitated to Stiles, twinkling eyes and promises of alcohol when they met in the dorms.

Stiles drank the rest of his beer, ignoring the few people around him cheering at the action. _Another_ reason he was done with college life before he had even started fully. They were just _so_ excitable. He could feel the slight fuzziness in his head, so he knew that this would be the cut-off point, he wouldn’t be drinking any more, not with what he knew of the world.

“Outside?” Janice offered. “I could do with a fa – cig,” she corrected quickly. “I keep forgetting that you guys are all different with words.”

“You’re drunk,” Stiles pointed out, smiling at the overexaggerated movements she was making as she tried to lead them both outside.

“I’m not drunk! You’re drunk!” she cried, drawing the attention of those around them.

Stiles shook his head, pushing Janice gently until they were outside. Finally, Stiles felt like he could breathe properly again. It was so stifling inside, too many people. Something Stiles had grown to dislike when seemingly half the world was out to kill him.

“You’re vibrating,” Janice said in sing-song as she used Stiles as a wall to lean against. She fumbled with her bag, muttering about how complex it was.

Ignoring her, Stiles fished out his phone, frowning at the notification.

**_Chris Argent sent you an image_ **

It was either another mistake, or an emergency ‘research this’ picture. Stiles didn’t know which he would prefer. 

That wasn’t true.

Stiles swiped, opening the message and his breath caught in his chest.

“Mmm, he’s hot,” he heard Janice mutter. “Partner?”

“What? No!” Stiles protested immediately, horrified at the thought of someone thinking such a thing so easily.

“Shame,” Janice sighed, pulling the phone from Stiles’ grasp. “He’s gorgeous. _Chris_. Suits him,” she smirked. She stuck the cigarette in her mouth as she held the phone up more.

“What are you doing?” Stiles yelped.

“Returning the favour,” she mumbled around the cigarette, hitting the camera button. “Look cute!” she demanded.

“Why?” Stiles groaned, rubbing a hand against his face.

“Because you are adorable and he needs to see it,” she pointed out, as if the answer was obvious. “Done,” she grinned. “And,” she sung, stretching the word out, “sent! You can thank me later,” she winked.

Stiles took the phone back, looking at the picture – _wait_ , video that Janice had sent back. He was dead.

It was hardly enough to be classed as a video, barely more than a second long.

“So who is he?” Janice asked.

“What?”

“Who is he?” she repeated. “Why is he sending you cute pictures?”

“He’s my friends’ dad,” Stiles shrugged.

“Sugar Daddy?” she grinned.

“No!” Stiles yelped.

“Shame, I would be all over that given the chance,” Janice sighed. “Go for it.”

“Go for it?” Stiles repeated slowly, his eyebrows almost meeting his hairline.

“He’s hot, you’re cute, what’s to question?” she shrugged.

“I’m not gay,” Stiles pointed out.

“You like men,” Janice responded in the same tone.

“How do you know?” Stiles groaned, having thought he had been able to hide much better. No one had said _anything_ at home. Sure, the wolves _had_ given him curious side glances but that didn’t mean anything really.

“You stared at him for like a full minute numpty,” Janice laughed, shaking her head. “Now, stop worrying, let him see that adorable face next time he sends a picture!”


	2. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord, it has been three weeks! How has it been three weeks? None the less, more pictures! We're very close to the huge amount of pictures that will be shared. Soon, very soon.

It had been a _month_ , only this time Chris hadn’t even demanded the picture being deleted. A whole month. He couldn’t even try to pretend he had forgotten about the pictures, those _two_ pictures.

Stiles glared at the laptop screen. Not even able to explain what the current assignment was focused on as his thoughts had once again turned back to the hunter. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Stiles grabbed his phone from the table.

**_Stiles: I’m bored_ **

**_Chris: Make friends your own age_ **

**_Stiles: People suck_ **

Stiles waited. Minutes passed slowly without any indication of a response. With a groan, Stiles put his phone back onto the table, turning to his laptop once again. It shouldn’t be difficult to refocus. The subject was fairly interesting, it wasn’t _difficult_. It just didn’t hold his attention.

It wasn’t long at all before Stiles had picked his phone up once again.

**_Stiles: Ccchhhhrrrrriiiiissssss_ **

_**Stiles: Pay attention to me** _

_**Stiles: I'm bored** _

_**Stiles: Help** _ ****

 

Stiles put his phone back down, slightly regretting the picture as soon as it sent. He shouldn’t be doing this, it was his friend’s father. A friend who was older than him. Surely there was some rule against it.

Frowning to himself, Stiles opened another google page. _Talking to friend’s dad_ , didn’t yield any useful results, and _talking to someone 20+ years older_ , only resulted in articles surrounding relationships with the other person. Which was something Stiles did _not_ foresee at all.

Of course, for the purpose of research, Stiles had ended up reading a few of the articles. It resulted in a lot of facepalming and head shaking at how truly naive some of the younger parties were and at how terribly the articles were written. There was one in particular that annoyed Stiles, the woman who wrote it had explained that they didn’t have an issue with age gaps, but a relationship between a teenager (of age, obviously) and an older party was wrong, yet her relationship was all ok at her age of twenty-one. As soon as Stiles had read that, he had existed the webpage, verbally ‘nope-ing’ as he did. It was one thing to be a hypocrite but to claim you have it better because you are a mature ‘adult’ even though you had just passed the age that you had mocked was too much for him to take.

The vibration of his phone made Stiles jump. It took a second before he realised just _who_ it could be that had messaged him, and once he was reminded, he lunged for it.

**_Chris: Stiles._ **

Stiles could almost hear Chris’ exasperated sigh as he said his name. The sigh would be shared with a shake of his head. It occurred to Stiles that he was actually missing home that much that _Chris Argent_ was a fond memory. Stiles shook his head, trying to plan a reasonable response that wouldn’t give away how much he had been thinking about him. Which was a scary thing to admit because Chris was Allison’s dad.

**_Stiles: Punctuation is scary >_<_**

Stiles waited. He wasn’t disappointed at the lack of a response. Not at all. There was no need for Chris to respond. It was _weird_ if he did respond. Chris was at least twenty years older, and sure, they had been sending pictures but that was weird in itself. Why were they exchanging pictures?

Stiles continued to frown at the phone. _He_ had been the one to start it this time. Chris had tried to deflect it. Like a responsible adult would. It didn’t stop Stiles wanting that small connection to home. He hadn’t spoken to his dad in a while, and everyone else was busy with their own college experiences. So, turning to Chris wasn’t all that strange, was it?

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dvMkB5y.jpg)

Stiles just grinned at Chris’ response when the phone buzzed in his hand. There was no need for any words at all. The look said it all and it made Stiles chuckle as he took in the details.

**_Stiles: Why are you wearing glasses?_ **

**_Chris: They're fashionable._ **

Stiles snorted, scrolling back up to look at the picture again. He had to admit that they suited him, but fashionable? That might be a bit much.

**_Stiles: Says who?_ **

**_Chris: Allison_ **

Stiles laughed again, of course, it was Allison. He did refuse to consider who else it would be, because that would be mean.

**_Stiles: Not cool dude! That’s appropriation for the people that need the glasses_ **

**_Stiles: I’m ashamed_ **

**_Stiles: Not really, she has a good eye on what looks good._ **

There, that was nothing too obvious. Stiles scrolled back up, enlarging the picture before saving it. It wasn’t anything weird. It was a good picture. Not the best quality, he had taken it without any real thought, which did not make Stiles grin.

Just before closing the picture, he noticed one thing he had overlooked.

**_Stiles: WAIT! You’re in a car!_ **

**_**_Stiles: You better not be driving!_**_**

**_Chris: Isn’t it your bedtime?_ **

Stiles groaned. Already typing out his response, holding back the grin as he was sure it would give him the last word. Chris would surely leave the conversation.

**_Stiles: Sure dad! It’s only ten, I have a paper to write_ **

**_Chris: Stiles. Do your work._ **

**_Stiles: Stop with the punctuation!_ **

**_Chris: No._ **

“You are so annoying,” Stiles pouted. He opened up the internet on his phone, deciding to go all out.

**_Stiles: That’s me_ **

**_Chris: Poor baby._ **

**_Chris: All the more reason for bedtime_ **

**_Stiles: Jerk._ **

Stiles paused for a second. He closed the messages as he scrolled through his apps, grinning when he found the one he had wanted.

**_Stiles: You got snapchat?_ **

**_Chris: I don’t know what that is and even if I did, I wouldn’t encourage this_ **

**_Chris: Enjoy college Stiles_ **

**_Stiles: Dude!_ **

**_Stiles: It’s boring!_ **

**_Stiles: Everyone here is so /calm/_ **

**_Chris: What is that?_ **

**_Stiles: /? Those? It means the word is italicised! Keep up old man!_ **

**_Chris: /right/_ **

Stiles laughed. It was stupid, but he could _see_ the eye roll.

**_Stiles: I need to do work, talk later old man_ **

**_Chris: Goodnight Stiles._ **


	3. Guess Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is bring this back from the dead and wanted more fluff in her life! This one.

_**Stiles: Guess who got a first on that last minute assignment?!** _

__

_**Stiles: This damn guy! Also got dragged to a theatre thing and I want to die** _

"You're texting hot old guy again?" a male voice asked as someone sat down beside Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked quickly, shielding his phone as they tried to peak at the screen.

“Janice told me all about him,” Thomas laughed. If Stiles hadn’t known better, he would say for sure that Thomas was way too young to be in any college or university establishment, but the young looking man was actually older than him and it continuously boggled his mind, but Thomas was one of the first friends that Stiles made and one of the only ones Stiles felt comfortable actually calling his friend.

“Of course she did,” Stiles sighed, she hadn’t stopped asking about Stiles’ ‘ _sugar daddy_ ’, as amusing as it was, Stiles didn’t want to consider Chris as anything of the sort. Especially not based on a handful of messages and pictures sent. Stiles didn’t even know why he had sent this latest picture, especially since another few weeks had passed with silence between the two of them.

“Is he’s as pretty as she says, jump on that,” Thomas laughed, nudging Stiles’ side.

“Ew,” Stiles responded half-heartedly. “First, he is my friends’ dad, second, he’s at least 20 years older than me, third, he’s probably not gay in the slightest. Like at all,” Stiles emphasised.

“So he has a kid, that doesn’t mean anything. Have you asked him?” Thomas asked as Stiles’ phone vibrated in his hand.

“I’m not doing that,” Stiles protested. “He is an arms dealer,” he used the age-old excuse, it was easier than breaking the supernatural bubble to the non-knowing. “I’d rather not be shot,” which was still a genuine worry if Stiles did manage to annoy Chris that much. Tapping his fingers on his phone, he turned it over and unlocked it.

**_Chris: Guess who has to do some last minute shopping. You really shouldn’t leave your assignments until the last minute Stiles._ **

****

Stiles shook his head, a smile attached right back to his face as he analysed the photo. He wasn’t sure if Chris was at a cashier or not, but he was _smiling_ , and sure, it wasn’t pure happiness, but Stiles doubted that he would see that at all. One put on smile was better than nothing, and it did look rather nice if Stiles was being honest. Stiles closed the image again, re-read the message and typed out his responses.

**_Stiles: Oh boo you._ **

**_Stiles: You look good btw_ **

**_Chris: I’m ignoring that._ **

Chris’ response came almost instantly. It only made Stiles’ grin grow.

“If you start oozing love hearts I’m out of here,” Thomas’ amused voice brought him out of the bubble he was in. Glancing over, Stiles saw just how much his friend had been watching him and Stiles just knew that he was blushing. “You are adorable.”

“Shut up,” Stiles huffed, nudging Thomas with his shoulder.

**_Stiles: Why the hell are you shopping at 11 pm?_ **

“Barf,” Thomas interjected, leaning over Stiles’ arm to read what he was typing. “You’ll never get him like this, tell him you’re all alone and desperate, that’ll work.”

“I’m not looking to hook up with him,” Stiles spluttered, trying to keep his mind free of what Chris might respond to _that_ image. Stiles could easily send him an image like that, it wouldn’t be the first time, but that train of thought led him right back to Chris’ impressive gun collection, that he certainly wouldn’t walk away from alive.

“Stiles, are you just going to sit there all night?”

Looking up, both Stiles and Thomas groaned before sharing a look. Michael, a third-year computing student who had taken it upon himself to push Stiles into situations he didn’t want to be in. Janice, Thomas and Stiles each had been victims, it seemed to vary from time to time but it was mainly Stiles, much to his disgust.

“There’s nothing to do,” Thomas huffed, coming to Stiles’ aid, which was partly why Stiles appreciated the man as much as he did. There was no one-sided help, Thomas was always willing to speak up and defend Stiles without a reason.

“Exactly Mike,” Stiles grinned, knowing how the nickname got on the annoyances nerves. Michael was mostly harmless, he never really gave Stiles a bad vibe but there was something that seemed to draw him over to Stiles, which he hadn’t figured out yet.

Chris caught Stiles’ attention once more, making his phone vibrate.

**_Chris: Why are you backstage at 11 pm?_ **

**_Stiles: I’m a student._ **

**_Chris: And I’m a dad._ **

**_Stiles: That’s not an excuse!_ **

**_Chris: Wait until you have kids_ **

Stiles shook his head, putting his phone back into his pocket. He didn’t have the energy to dive into his ‘I might not have kids’ speech that always exasperated his father and Melissa when they had told him how horrible his own children will be.

“You’ve given up?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah, let’s look busy so creepster McGee can stay away,” Stiles grumbled, he pushed himself up from the bench he was on. He held his hand out for Thomas and helped him get up. There was always set design to help out with.

* * *

It was around 1 am when Stiles finally stumbled back into his house share. He was sweaty and exhausted, he took a quick shower, finally deciding to shave his face. He had forgotten a change of clothes so he quickly pulled his dirty ones back on and made his way into his room. They had managed to finish what the set manager had wanted to be done, and Stiles was adamant about never agreeing to help out his friends again, it was just too much work with too many annoying people around him.

Stiles opened his phone and saw Chris’ last message. It made Stiles swallow a little, _kids_ , it was too late to really think, so the reasons he had for not wanting them came forward. Mental illnesses, functioning disorders and Stiles’ life just weren’t suited for children and he felt horrible considering bringing one of his own, more prone to these _unfortunate_ things, into the world.

He needed to change the subject, and _fast_. Making something more elaborate than needed, Stiles took a photo.

 

**_Stiles: Bedtime for moi_ **

Stiles sent the message, not even second-guessing himself before he fell asleep, still clothed and on top of his bed sheets.

**_Chris: Stiles._ **

Stiles slept on, even as Chris’ name lighted up his phone half an hour after he had first sent the message. Another half an hour later, another message followed it.

**_Chris: Sleep well_ **

When Stiles woke up, he found the two messages, and strangely enough, it brought a huge smile to his face.

**_Stiles: Woke up at 11 am, before noon! *fist pump* Morning!_ **

 


	4. Night Out

**_Stiles: So my friends are considering a sugar daddy deal._ **

**_Chris: …_ **

**_Stiles: Obvs not /me/_ **

**_Chris: You would be looking in the wrong place_ **

**_Stiles: Don’t knock yourself down, you are a catch Mr. A!!_ **

**_Chris: Stiles._ **

**_Stiles: Fine. I’m sighing at you._ **

**_Chris: Have you been drinking?_ **

Stiles laughed, he put his bottle down. It was a shame Chris noticed so soon, or at all really. Stiles didn’t think he was _that_ obvious.

“Seriously though –” Janice laughed, hitting Thomas’ arm. “It would be good, I wouldn’t have to work and I wouldn’t rely on loans – less debt!”

“No one is saying that it isn’t worth it,” Jake said, laughing along with Thomas, who had shifted out of Janice’s way. “But you have to have sex with –”

“No! No, you don’t!” Janice protested quickly. “Some _just_ want company!”

“Sex,” Stiles added, he was amused, it wasn’t the first time he had heard talk of sugar daddies. It was rather concerning just how often people would pass him discussing it with their friends. “They want sex and you know it,” Stiles grinned. “You don’t need to explain your older man fetish to us.”

“Especially not when _he_ knows all about it,” Thomas said before taking another drink.

“I know no such thing,” Stiles laughed. “Jan, take my picture,” Stiles added, passing his phone over to her.

“You have told us all about the hot guys back home,” Jake interrupted.

“They are hot! I’ll show you a damn picture of them all if you want next time I’m home,” Stiles chuckled, he held a pose for the picture as he tried to not think about how that would probably end in his own death. Derek wouldn’t pose for a picture, Peter might, he seemed like the type to strut if they heard they were attractive. Stiles did have pictures of Chris. The other wolves _might_ just pose as well. It could be doable.

“Done!” Janice chirped, passing the phone back over.

“Brilliant,” Stiles grinned. He looked down at the picture, a little embarrassed to see himself, but that was quickly overturned. He sent it, hoping that the silliness would at least make Chris smile.

**_[](https://i.imgur.com/OYZaax7.jpg)_ **

**_Chris: That is a yes then._ **

**_Stiles: Harsh!_ **

**_Chris: I can see the bottle_ **

**_Stiles: Point. But still!_ **

**_Stiles: What are you up to?_ **

“ _Stiles_ ,” Jake whined, he leant forward, moving his hand in front of Stiles’ phone. “Pay attention to us! Love us!”

“Grow up,” he said, moving his phone closer to his chest. “I am in the middle of a conversation.”

“In the middle of _our_ conversation!” Thomas pointed out, swaying a little in his seat.

“Clearly you aren’t as interesting,” Stiles teased, grinning even more when another picture came through. Opening the picture was enough to make Stiles pause. He frowned a little, taking in what he saw. He couldn’t really explain _what_ it was, he knew what it was but the context was missing and it was confusing. For some reason Peter Hale was behind Chris, taking a _glove_ off for some bizarre reason.

**_[](https://i.imgur.com/Ia21NYG.png)_ **

**_Chris: I want to shoot him._ **

As soon as the message popped through, Stiles laughed. He glanced back at the picture, his amusement growing at the clear annoyance in Chris’ expression. It was rather strange to see Peter that upset and confused, although perhaps Stiles was reading too much into that.

“Dude,” Thomas laughed, looking at the picture. “He’s hot. Have they fucked? It looks like they fucked.”

“What?” Jake asked, his voice loud against the backdrop behind them. He almost jumped across the table to get Stiles’ phone.

“Dude!” Stiles whined, missing his phone when it was taken from his hand. Although the soft ‘Jesus’ from Janice was almost worth the loss.

“Guy looks like he’s a top,” she added, appreciation clear in her voice.

“Which?” Jake asked, his eyebrows raised. “Angry looks top-ish, but glove looks like he’s ready for a round of fisting.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles hissed, looking around just in case someone heard. Thankfully, there were no disgusted looks being given over to them. “Give me my phone back. They’re enemies, they won’t be doing _that_.”

“Don’t be so scandalised,” Thomas laughed, nudging his friend. “Old people have sex, they can be kinky.”

“I know that,” he huffed, “just not those two.”

Janice took the phone from Jake and passed it over again. Smiling at Stiles’ thanks.

**_Stiles: DO IT!_ **

**_Stiles: Also, why does he have a glove on?_ **

**_Chris: He’s been practicing his Michael Jackson impressions_ **

**_Stiles: Seriously?_ **

**_Chris: Of course not_ **

**_Stiles: Spoilsport!!_ **

Stiles turned his phone off, deciding to leave his sarcastic friend with his other sarcastic maybe-but-probably-not friend.

* * *

Stiles stared at the ceiling, running a hand through his hair. His head felt fluffy, there was so much going on that Stiles just could not focus on. Turning over, Stiles grabbed his phone, letting his face burrow into the pillow. His mouth was dry, his eyes hurt, and he felt a little too warm as well. He groaned to himself, reading back over the messages that he did not remember sending last night.

**_Chris: Don’t drink too much_ **

It’s rather nice that Chris had sent that message. Especially since he had sent it around midnight, part way through Stiles’ night out. Of course, Stiles hadn’t seen it, and Stiles’ own messages had begun at around 1:50 am.

**_Stiles: I want food!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_[](https://i.imgur.com/rdCNfF1.jpg)_ **

**_Chris: Go get some then_ **

**_Stiles: You’re up late_ **

**_Stiles: They won’t let me get food_ **

**_Chris: Leave them and get food._ **

**_Chris: Are you still drinking? It’s 2am._ **

**_[](https://i.imgur.com/ubE8eLX.jpg)_ **

**_Stiles: FOOD!!!_ **

**_Chris: Make sure you get something non-alcoholic to drink Stiles_ **

Stiles didn’t reply after that. Probably too busy demolishing the McDonalds that they had got. There had probably been a drink though – _probably_. He hoped. Stiles wasn’t normally one to drink, but it had been so quiet around town, no strange occurrences and certainly no obvious supernatural things. It was strange knowing that Beacon Hills had so much supernatural, and sure the Nemeton _had_ made it more of a supernatural hub, but Stiles still expected something in this new town. It was almost too boring.

**_Stiles: I feel like death._ **

**_Chris: Alcohol can do that to you._ **

**_Stiles: Ha. Ha. What happened with Creep last night? Any fisting?_ **

Without thinking, Stiles had hit send. As soon as the message moved, Stiles realised just what he had sent and he cursed. Sure, it was fine that he had joked about it with his friends but saying it to someone Chris’ age and someone that he still didn’t have the _best_ relationship with was a little more than embarrassing.

**_Chris: I’m ignoring that._ **

**_Stiles: So it did happen?_ **

**_Chris: He was helping with an issue. We sorted it out and he wouldn’t leave. Kept talking the whole time as well._ **

**_Stiles: This is Peter we’re talking about. He loves his own voice_ **

**_Chris: He isn’t that bad of a singer_ **

**_Stiles: There is a story there. I want to know it but I think I’m going to be sick_ **

**_Chris: Water, and painkillers. They help a little, just rest and let it pass_ **

Stiles sent Chris a thumbs up emoji before pushing himself up from the bed. He would take it slow, just relax, like Chris had said.


	5. The Day After

Stiles spent the day in a slight daze, he hadn’t been _too_ sick, only a couple of times, which seemed better than his friends. It was mainly when he had tried to eat or drink anything overly strong. Even plain toast didn’t stay down. He had laid in bed for most of the day, alternating between sleep and groaning at how much his head hurt.

It was around five in the afternoon that Stiles felt human again, able to eat and even move without the world spinning around him. Still, he took it slow for another few hours, avoiding contacting anyone and doing his best to do some reading. It was only a few hours later that Stiles accepted contact from the outside world.

**_Chris: How are you?_ **

It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. It was _nice_ that Chris messaged, it was normally Stiles that messaged first. Especially after those first few times that Chris had sent the images to him. Stiles had stayed in contact with his friends, to an extent. They had slowed down in their conversations, settling for a group call once a week to catch up with each other, all happy to live their own lives and catch up when they can. The once a week had turned into once every two weeks, and then even less often. It was strange to think about how much they were already drifting apart.

**_Stiles: A lot better actually. I spent the day mostly asleep._ **

**_Stiles: Thanks_ **

**_Chris: Good._ **

Rolling his eyes, Stiles smiled to himself. It was just like Chris, as much as he knew anyway. The man had never really been one for words. Even just knowing that Chris had gone out of his way last night to remind Stiles to drink, and then messaged him without prompting to see if he was alright, it made Stiles feel a little warm. It was something he had expected his friends to do, and maybe that was it. He was just missing his friends too much, that the slightest bit of concern made him feel happy and warm inside. The people that he had met here were nice, but he was hiding a huge part of himself from them. It was difficult, Stiles wanted to be able to talk about what he knew, about how frustratingly bored he was with the _normal_ life.

A small part of Stiles wondered if that was the same with Chris, if that was why he had stayed in Beacon Hills so long, even after Allison had left. At least _something_ happened in that town. Stiles was just longing for something more at the moment.

**_Stiles: How are you?_ **

He didn’t really expect Chris to answer him, but he did want to ask. He was probably just looking for something familiar, something he can really focus on, something interesting.

**_Chris: Fine_ **

**_Stiles: Talkative aren’t you_ **

**_Chris: …_ **

**_Stiles: Ok then_ **

Stiles ignored the hurt feeling, he hadn’t expected anything, but it still hurt him a little. Stiles wanted to throw his phone away, onto his bed so it was out of reach. Before he decided to do it, another message came through.

**_Chris: What’s wrong?_ **

Nothing, was Stiles’ first instinct, but perhaps the day laying low had been enough for some of his more unfortunate thoughts spring forward. Maybe it was just the fact that Chris was being nice to him, someone from his past, someone in the know.

**_Stiles: You just don’t want to talk about yourself_ **

**_Chris: I am fine Stiles_ **

**_Stiles: I don’t know if I believe that_ **

**_Chris: Clearly you’re not as fine as you claim_ **

**_Stiles: Today was cancelled. Part of why I drunk so much_ **

**_Chris: Today?_ **

Stiles sighed. He left his book, turning around in his chair. It seemed silly to vent to Chris about anything. Especially when his daughter was part of the reason he wanted to vent to someone.

**_Stiles: We were meant to talk today, it’s been about a month now and no one seems to care. Lydia is on a date, Allison has an exam, Scott has a job thing. Isaac is god knows where._ **

**_Stiles: I get that life is a thing and I’m not saying that they should drop everything for me_ **

**_Stiles: I don’t know. I’m being silly. We’re all going home soon enough, so we’ll see each other but I miss them all._ **

**_Stiles: I haven’t even talked to my dad that much_ **

It was the truth, the last time he had managed to talk to his dad, it was for about five minutes before he had to go to work. Other times it was just before Stiles was going to lectures and more often than not, Stiles just didn’t see the point in talking for such a short amount of time, knowing that either one of them will need to leave suddenly. Realising that he had vented to Chris, he added another message.

**_Stiles: Sorry, but you asked._ **

**_Chris: It’s ok. It’s not easy being alone._ **

**_Stiles: At least you have people you can talk to about everything_ **

**_Chris: So do you._ **

**_Stiles: Not about /everything/. I can’t tell them that my werewolf friends have all gone their separate ways and now the lonely human is all alone desperate for a werewolf to pass by and kill someone so he has something to do_ **

**_Chris: Have you looked for supernaturals? Colleges normally have a few_ **

**_Stiles: No one really obvious. I guess outside of everyone at home, they all are smart enough not to scream about it_ **

**_Chris: No mythical societies?_ **

**_Stiles: I don’t think /anyone/ is that obvious Mr. A_ **

A few moments passed, and Stiles gave up hope that Chris might respond. Stiles didn’t really know _what_ he expected from his little pity party. It was silly, and he shouldn’t have bothered.

**_Chris: I’ve been looking into Druids, if you want to help. I want to find out if there is more to the magic that Druids and Darachs use._ **

**_Stiles: So magic. Like witches and wizards?_ **

**_Chris: Something like that_ **

**_Stiles: I can see what I can find? I can’t promise it’ll be useful_ **

**_Chris: It’ll be something._ **

Stiles was a little ashamed at how much having something to research helped. Maybe Chris did understand, his first suggestion _was_ for Stiles to help research something supernatural. Plus, he could have just made that whole thing up, surely Chris had some information on all of the supernatural world in his bestiary.

Stiles pulled his laptop towards him, turning back to his table. He opened it, turning it on before pausing for a second.

**_Stiles: Thank you_ **

**_Chris: No problem kid_ **

Stiles lost himself in his research for most of the night. He started with what he knew about Druids and Darachs, fact-checking some of the websites and books he was able to access online. Once he had a group of somewhat fact-credible sources, he branched out beyond the singular words, focusing on magic, spell, energy and other words he was able to think of. Collecting bits of information, along with a link or screenshot of the source into another folder, a mixture of word documents and pictures compiling in next to no time. He would come back to it, printing bits out and then going over what seemed realistic and what didn’t seem to add up. He just needed that base of where to start.

Time flew by before Stiles even realised. Soon enough, the light was streaming through his window, and he looked around in confusion. The night had gone, the day had passed, and now, Stiles could look forward to the next time they were all meant to be free to talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there are no pictures in this one. It wasn’t as fluffy and feelings happened a little. A picture just didn’t feel right to add. We’ll be back in business for the next bit though!


	6. Case Study Face

Another week passed fairly uneventfully. Stiles managed to focus on his school work, managing to hand the few deadlines he had in on time, as well as doing research. He didn’t find anything particularly interesting, but he always sent Chris snippets of things he found interesting, even if it didn’t seem plausible. More often than not, Stiles would get the odd _“Fake.”_   or _"Not True."_ as a response, and even rarer, Stiles would get a _“Good find_.” back.

It was a good system, Stiles thought. Not the best, but it gave him something to do.

Strangely enough, Chris seemed to be continuing the trend of sending messages first. Not that Stiles was complaining, it always managed to make him smile.

[ **__ ** ](https://i.imgur.com/ZozEJwa.jpg)

**_Chris: I think I need a trim_ **

Clearly, this morning, in particular, was one that Chris decided he would grace Stiles. The picture was really something else, and Stiles took a second to just observe the picture. He was thankful that Chris couldn’t _see_ him. He was tired, and nowhere near as pleasant looking as Chris was. Even with the slightly out of control beard, he looked _good_.

**_Stiles: Nah, you look good._ **

**_Stiles: You can get rid of a bit but don’t lose it all. You’d look too babyish_ **

**_Chris: Baby-ish_ **

Stiles could almost hear the amused word repeated as a question. Even the way that Chris would no doubt keep a straight face as he had said it. Chris was a serious man, and Stiles didn’t expect him to break that mould for anything. Stiles couldn’t help but go back to the picture though, wondering just how long Chris had been awake because he did still look fairly tired. The bed hair looked good as well though. A quiet part of Stiles’ mind wondered if Chris had slept with that shirt on, or if he had just pulled it on after getting up.

**_Stiles: You look good, and I am sure you would as a baby too, don’t fret_ **

**_Chris: Fret? How old are you?_ **

**_Stiles: Har har, I have class_ **

It wasn’t a complete lie. Stiles was intending on sitting in on his 9 am class, and trying to take notes and learn something. He didn’t think it would work out too well, he did have his laptop as well. Boundaries were probably a good thing to put in place though, he tried to tell himself. As much as talking to someone back home would be nice, it wouldn’t be fair to force it all on Chris all the time.

[ **__ ** ](https://i.imgur.com/0IGfnzz.png)

**_Stiles: I have a bag and everything!_ **

**_Stiles: Aren’t you proud of me?_ **

Stiles saw the door open, and people beginning to make their way into the room, so he turned his phone onto silent and joined the rest. It was a long hour. Stiles, as he had expected, struggled to stay awake for most of the content, hoping that this class would be more related to the book or the slideshow, which they were happy to give out. For most of the class, Stiles doodled in his notebook, not even bothering to take his laptop out of his bag and set it up with the illusion of taking notes.

“Wakey wakey.”

Stiles was jostled as some patted his arm.

“The class is over dipstick,” it was Janice. She was the only one Stiles knew that used that term, and she always meant it in a fond way. Stiles mainly put it down to an English thing and shrugged it off.

“Let me sleep on you?” Stiles asked, groggily putting his things back into his bag. He gave Janice his best impression of puppy dog eyes. They had never worked in the past, so he didn’t see them working out too well right now, but he _really_ wanted to sleep a little more.

“Nope.”

“ _Please_ ,” Stiles asked, he jutted his bottom lip out, effectively frowning at the woman. “Just this once?”

“You are really not as cute as you think,” Janice laughed. She held her hand out for Stiles’ bag, which Stiles handed over a little too eagerly.

“You are a complete star,” Stiles gushed. “Utterly amazing,” he added, just to see her smile a little more.

“Yeah and you owe me a coffee at the very least,” she said. She didn’t bother to hide her smile, it was a losing battle after Stiles managed to break her façade. “Go fetch, I’ll be in the lab.”

“But that means moving more,” Stiles protested, “I’ll get it on the way out. You normally have an energy drink,” he tried to reason. His happy cheer had gone from his voice as he frowned at his friend. Why he was friends with her, he wondered sometimes. “Do you even have any work left, you seem to never work,” Stiles grumbled. He pushed himself away, he could always pass out in the lab, solving a make-believe crime wasn’t too high on his priority list.

“Why are you so tired?”

Stiles shook his head, the words a little foggy, but he did his best to refocus.

“I was up late,” he shrugged. “Research and whatnot.”

“For the case study?” Janice asked doubtfully. “I thought it was straightforward.”

“She wants us to think outside of the box,” Stiles pointed out, even if it wasn’t quite what Stiles had been awake with for most of the night but he didn’t have to tell Janice that. “Sure, it seems obvious that it was a rage-filled attack, probably by the mother because afterwards the body was arranged so it looked like the person was asleep rather than stabbed to death,” Stiles pointed out, ignoring the confused looks shot his way as they walked down the hallway. “Of course, you could argue that the arrangement was just to make sure that it went undiscovered but someone breaking in wouldn’t go through the effort of that.”

“I don’t know if I should be impressed,” Janice said quietly.

“Dad’s a Sheriff remember,” Stiles pointed out.

“That don’t mean nowt,” Janice pointed out, using the exact same tone as Stiles. “My mum is a dentist and I don’t know shit about teeth.”

“I cared about what he was doing,” Stiles pointed out simply. “If he got hurt, I was on my own, so I paid as much attention to what he was doing as possible.”

“You have issues kid,” Janice shook her head, she had put on an accent for the line, making Stiles think it was more of a quote than anything else. He didn’t mind, either way, he was normally one of the first to point out his issues. “So,” Janice continued. She held the door open for Stiles to walk through. “Outside of the box?”

“Kim likes us to present logical arguments, right?” Stiles asked, he waited for Janice’s nod. Kim, their lecturer – or teacher in that particular class, since she actually set work and wanted in-depth participation. “So, I’m presenting an idea of outside intervention. What if, and I know it sounds crazy, but stick with me,” Stiles said. “What if there was a way of controlling someone? Think Jessica Jones mixed with Death Note.”

“Impossible,” Janice protested. “There is no way. What backing –”

“That’s the thing, there is no way of truly backing that,” Stiles grinned. “It would be theoretical only, unless there was a witness or similar cases.”

“Which you can’t prove with a case study,” Janice pointed out. It took a second, but Stiles noticed when the realisation hit. “You’ve been researching that?”

“Not quite, but something similar,” Stiles grinned. Thankfully the computer labs that they were going to use was in the same building, they had arrived by the time Stiles had finished speaking. He swiped his student card, giving them access.

“Talk me through it and I’ll tell you if you’re crazy,” Janice grinned. This was normally how their assignments went, Janice would be Stiles’ sounding board, and that was exactly how Stiles liked it. He always worked better bouncing ideas off another person, and Janice was very honest about speaking her mind.

Almost with a bounce in his step, his tiredness long gone, Stiles pulled Janice over to one of the free boards. He took his bag back from the woman and pulled out a range of different thing, effortlessly adding them up in a system that went over her head. As Stiles unpacked his things, he had put his phone down next to Janice on the table, too focused on the board to catch it vibrating.

Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, Janice noticed. Without even trying to hide the fact, she picked up Stiles’ phone, even going as far as to cough in an attempt to get the man’s attention. Nothing. He was in his own world as he put up pieces of string and photos. His phone wasn’t locked, which he really should change, Janice promised to mention it in the future, once Stiles was back into the world of the living.

Making her way over to Stiles’ messages, she opened up the only unread one available.

**_Chris: You do look like a good student._ **

**_Stiles: Fuckable too, if you ever want to tap that ass ;)_ **

**_Stiles: Also not him at the moment, but he left me his phone and I couldn’t resist._ **

**_Stiles: I mean just look at this adorable case study face_ **

****

She caught Stiles as he looked back over to the door, someone had just passed through, drawing him out of the bubble that he was pushing himself in. It was always interesting to watch Stiles' process, she had seen it a handful of times and it was always something that confused and amazed her. The way he was so quick to link information and how he would be so positive about his conclusions, be it deeming a bit of evidence as fake or not complete, and even his end result was always so sure in his mind. How he did it, she didn't know. Janice looked back at the photo and decided that she had captured him so perfectly, there was a hint of unintentional cuteness that should help speed up the sugar daddy gig he had going on.


	7. A Whole Lot Of Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, in the last chapter Janice had got a hold of Stiles' phone and sent a few messages to Chris on his behalf.

Stiles didn’t know what to do. He was frozen outside of the building, just a few paces from the bus stop. He hadn’t sent that. He would remember sending that. He couldn’t even get that angle of himself in the picture.

Stiles didn’t know what was worse, the fact Chris had seen it – the tick was there to show that, or the fact that the man hadn’t responded a single word. Stiles would kill her. He’d make it slow, making sure she was as humiliated as he felt before he finally finished her. She would pay.

**_Stiles:_ ** **_… I didn’t send that. I don’t know why she sent that._ **

**_Chris: You have your phone back then?_ **

Stiles’ cheeks burned with shame. He had been stupid, he knew the risks. At home, he had kept a passcode on his phone. He restored it and just never put it back on, it had been a hassle and he was the only one that could even get to his phone to begin with. What if Chris had sent something about the supernatural? What if one of the wolves had messaged him? – Unlikely, they hadn’t talked in a while, not that he was keeping track.

Stiles could have let the wolf out of the bag, and he would have been the one to blame for being so careless.

**_Stiles: Sorry_ **

Stiles didn’t wait to see what Chris was typing, he put his phone on silent, hastily shoving it into his bag and settled on heading back to his temporary living arrangements. He could deal with the reprimand when he was alone, when he felt less like crying over a stupid mistake.

The journey home seemed to take triple the amount of time as usual as Stiles berated himself. He couldn’t stop calling himself stupid, thinking how sloppy he had gotten since leaving Beacon Hills. He was taking stupid risks, unnecessary ones. He was getting too comfortable around people he didn’t really know. Stiles told himself he couldn’t afford another mistake like that.

**_Chris: It_ ** **_’s alright_ **

**_Chris: Really._ **

**_Chris: If I wasn_ ** **_’t ok with teenagers texting me I wouldn’t have given them my number_ **

**_Chris: Stiles._ **

**_Chris: Be careful and let me know that you got home safely_ **

The first three messages arriving within the ten minutes that Stiles had silenced his phone. The fourth half an hour after the last, and the final one ten minutes after the one before it. Stiles set the phone down, leaving it on his bed as he got changed. He felt like climbing into bed and ignoring everything, so he was going to. It was the joy of being away from home and being an adult. He could give into his unhealthy desires.

Once he was in baggier clothes and curled on his side, he picked the phone back up. He wanted to believe that Chris didn’t mean anything other than what he said, that he didn't have anything to gain from lying. He was just being a responsible adult and making sure the trainee-adult was safe and not doing anything stupid, but it didn’t feel right. Perhaps Stiles was just a little too hopeful though.

**_Stiles: I_ ** **_’m alive_ **

**_Stiles: Just – today didn_ ** **_’t happen. Ok? Forget it_ **

**_Chris: It isn_ ** **_’t a big deal_ **

**_Stiles: Please?_ **

Stiles was ashamed of himself, of how he could hear the plea through the text and how Chris had to be able to tell as well. In fact, after a few seconds, Stiles’ phone had started to ring. Stiles almost didn’t answer it.

“What?” Stiles cringed at his own voice, it sounded hollow and dry.

_“I get the feeling you’re beating yourself up about this a little too much,”_ Chris said simply, his voice was rich and as much as Stiles wanted to pretend he didn’t, his body relaxed a fraction at hearing the familiar tone.

“I fucked up,” Stiles pointed out.

_“You’re a kid, you’re going to fuck up,”_ there was a lightness in Chris’ voice that had to have been a conscious thought. It both amused Stiles and angered him.

“I know better though,” Stiles said, he pushed all of his frustration into those four words, trying to convey just how he felt. “I never left my phone unlocked before.”

_“You’ve had secrets to keep before,”_ Chris pointed out. He said it so simply that it did make Stiles pause. It was true. Stiles didn’t have a secret to keep, not really. He wasn’t hiding the existence of werewolves; he hadn’t talked to the werewolves. He wasn’t talking about whatever issue was going on in town - since there wasn’t one. The most Stiles was doing beyond his coursework was talking to Chris and researching magic. None of that was something secretive. Sure, he would have to explain the magic, and maybe the 40-year-old man, but that was nothing really.

“You said things that make sense but at the same time I should disagree,” Stiles sighed. It was a moment of vulnerability. “What if –”

_“I’m going to stop you there, kid,”_ Chris interrupted. _“Nothing happened, I doubt your friend would have even considered it being real if she had found something.”_

“I know,” Stiles admitted. It was frustrating when people spoke reason and it made sense. “She shouldn’t have been able to get onto my phone though.”

_“I got a picture out of it.”_

Stiles felt himself warm up a little. He didn’t know how to reason to the teasing tone. It felt dangerous, it wasn’t a territory that Stiles should be in.

“What she said –” Stiles didn’t know how he wanted to end that sentence, it wasn’t right? She was being silly? It all felt too honest and yet very fake at the same time.

_“As I said, if I wasn’t fine with teenagers texting me, you wouldn’t have my number.”_

“Just how many teens did you give your number out to?” Stiles asked, unable to help himself, he wondered how many Chris texted, how many he had sent pictures to. He wasn’t jealous, he told himself.

_“Lydia and Scott have my number. Lydia has used it once, Scott hasn’t yet,”_ Chris said, answering Stiles’ unasked question.

“Oh,” Stiles said quietly, unsure of how to progress. It would be nosey to ask why Lydia contacted him.

_“Just what were you doing in that picture?”_ Chris asked.

Stiles tried to remember just what the picture was. He had been looking back, probably as Janice was giving him an opinion or a hint on what might work better. How he hadn’t known she had taken the picture, he had no idea.

“We have to solve a crime,” Stiles explained, even launching himself into the same out-of-the-box explanation that he had given Janice earlier.

_“So what do you think actually happened?”_

That question pulled Stiles up short. He hadn’t pointed out the obvious, jumping right into a more magical possibility, one that he did want to pose as a challenge to himself. He had to stand out in the class somehow.

“Honestly?” Stiles said, a slight hum following the word. “From what we were given, it looks like an inside job, someone that cared. People who kill don’t normally take the time to tuck the victim into bed. I bet there would be fingerprints and evidence all over, it screams careless.”

_“Are you planning on presenting the obvious?”_

“We have to present our argument to her and a few of her colleagues, not sure who else it is, but we have to give in a written paper as well. I’m tempted to start with the obvious and then jump into a ‘what if’ and launch into magic and loose connections. If the mother was being controlled, her breaking out of that to find them dead, she would feel so distraught that her trying to lie to herself and say they were sleeping, it makes sense if you ignore the whole magic issue. Human’s love to live in denial,” Stiles tried to justify. Janice had given him hums and ok’s as he had explained his thought process, and he did notice how she had gotten more agreeable to the idea of the controlling force.

_“It is possible,”_ Chris said slowly. _“Finding them already dead would be traumatising. The only issue you really have with that is the likelihood that anyone would believe that. They could see it as her trying to shift the blame. If she is so positive that she wasn’t in control, then how could they ever prove that anyone was in control when they did something wrong.”_

“See, that’s the thing,” Stiles said, a grin on his face. “It’s all speculation without the woman to question. Was there a fight? Did something happen? Or was everything perfectly normal? There is still a chance that she would remember something specific and then remember finding them.”

_“People can block out memories,”_ Chris pointed out.

“True, but then I could throw out the whole, ‘she believes in magic, she isn’t mentally stable’ as well,” Stiles laughed. “I’m just wanting to make them think, and if I can bullshit enough that they believe me, then I’ll get a damn good grade.”

_“I think you can bullshit enough for it,”_ Chris said completely seriously.

“Thanks,” Stiles replied. He didn’t express just how deeply that gratitude went, but Stiles had a feeling Chris knew. There was a reason the man had called him rather than continued to text. He had known that it would help pull Stiles out of the mess his mind had gotten him into.


End file.
